1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for use in displaying complex detailed data without the foreknowledge of any indexing system and, more particularly, to an operational system and method for use by travel agents.
2. Description of the Background
Although modern data processing equipment provides a great facility to store information, that very same ability provides a concomitant difficulty relating to retrieval of that information. Generally, some index must be memorized or specific coding system may available in order to retrieve detailed information that has been input into a memory medium, such as a computing system. For this reason, the generally available data processing equipment has not proven suitable for all possible applications. For example, in the travel business, there is a vast amount of information that is generally not compiled but it set forth in individual pamphlets, brochures, schedules, rate sheets, and the like. Therefore, a travel agent must be a person of high skill and great knowledge concerning all of these various informational pieces, since in order to properly advise the client, the travel agent must present a realistic number of choices that are selected from only the appropriate information. That is, travel, accommodations, and tours, and the like, must all be closely interrelated in order to permit the client to optimize his selection.
Therefore, the situation exists in which certain industries, one of which is the travel industry, can not adequately avail themselves of the technological advances presently available and, furthermore, in areas such as the travel field the personal expertise required of the individual agents becomes a burden in providing adequate travel agent coverage to the overall population.